The invention relates to an improved portable power tool for pressing a machine part onto a shaft under a press fit between the machine part and the shaft.
In particular, the invention concerns a portable power tool intended for the above purpose and comprising a reaction spindle with a threaded end portion for engagement with a threaded co-axial bore in the shaft, a push-carrier which is axially movable between a rear rest position and a forward end position and which is arranged to apply an axial press force on the machine part, and an activation mechanism for exerting an axial activation force on the push-carrier while moving the latter axially relative to the reaction spindle in the machine part mounting direction.
In a previously known power tool of this type, the activation mechanism for accomplishing the axial press force comprises a hydraulic piston device. This prior art solution is not satisfactory since the tool is dependent on the access of hydraulic power at the actual work site. This is a restricting factor for the use of the tool. Also at work sites where hydraulic power is available the inevitable hoses for communicating hydraulic fluid to and from the tool make the tool awkward to handle.
In order to avoid the above mentioned drawbacks, the invention provides a power tool with a non-hydraulic activation device and with an improved handling and an unrestricted work site location.
A preferred embodiment of the invention is described below in detail with reference to the accompanying drawings.